


When the Light Hits Just Right

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hunk and shay are sweet beans, Keith is a photographer, M/M, Photography and Model AU, Pidge and technology is my otp, Voltron, angst if you squint, background shallura - Freeform, its pretty gay, lance works in a planetarium
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith has always loved photography. He mostly shoot pictures of nature. Keith doesn't take pictures of people, especially not people in their daily lives. But once his ex-foster brother Shiro and his fiance Allura get him hooked up with their modeling company, he's stuck taking picture of Lotor the Ass. That is of course, until he get a coupon to the planetarium and says, "Why not?"He did not expect to find the model and star of his life.Lance was supposed to be in college to be a art major. But then his dad got intestinal cancer and his mom was by herself. And so Lance took up the family business. Working at the planetarium, he runs the projector and tell all of the myths to clueless tourists and innocent kids. He did not expect one of Altea's photographer to show up at his show. Nor did he expect him to be hot. Or randomly taking picture of him when he thought Lance wasn't looking.





	When the Light Hits Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> So this will hopefully be humorous, cheesy, sappy, fluffy, and sassy so.......critics welcomed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self restraint ? Who is she? I don't know her

Keith sighed as he let his head sink into his palms. Why did he agree to this? He is miserable tired and that jackass keeps nagging him. He blames Shiro.

“Camera Man. How many times have I told you that Mr. Lotor doesn’t--” A thin woman fit to be a model herself continued to pressure Keith.

“Now, now, Acxa. Let him be. He knows what he’s doing, I presume.” Lotor’s voice was like a spiderweb. Soft but ensnaring, gross, and manipulative. He always had his “secretaries” around him, but they seems more like bodyguards. Except for Narti, who just stands in the back and unsettles him. She has a seeing eye cat that is constantly near her and she wears blacked out glasses. Acxa is nit picky and judges his work. Then there’s the big one, who just yells half the time then breaks stuff the other half, and the chatty one who won’t stop talking and who seems to be able to walk so quietly that she’ll just appear. Out of nowhere.

Oh yeah, this is totally Shiro’s fault. Shiro set him up with the studio. Keith just wanted to go back to Altea. He finished up the shoot and promised to send the edited pictures to Acxa. He checked his watch. 3:20. Too early to go home, but late for lunch. He’ll just get some coffee.

He walked the short distance to Coran’s Cafe snapping quick pictures of nature. The warmth of the cappuccino in his hands and the calming art of people watching put him in a peaceful mood. Oh look. A hot guy. Oh wait. There's his girlfriend. Oh hey! A cinnamon roll and the gremlin.

“Hey, Hunk.”

“Hi, Keith.”  Hunk set down with him.

“Sup, Heathen.” a small girl with large glasses clambered unto the stool next to his.

“Hello Pidge.”  Keith has known Pidge and Hunk for what seemed like ages. They were interns together for Altea’s Photography and Modelling Company. Hunk works in modeling with costumes and such and Pidge works in lighting, graphic design (aka photoshop), and some other tech thing Keith doesn't understand. Something with backgrounds and green screen animations. 

And Keith? Keith is a photographer. He started in middle school playing with his foster brother's camera and taking amazingly good photos of nature. Butterflies, flowers, trees, anything. The Shirogane's bought him his first camera as a goodbye gift. He joined photography clubs in high school and ended up taking a scholarship to Garrison for it. That's when Shiro found him again. At this point Shiro was a model and photographer for his girlfriend's Dad's company and got Keith into it. When Alfor died and Allura took over, Shiro retired to help her and Keith took his position and quickly rose up the ranks. 

Can you blame him? He loved being behind the camera. It was practically his dream job. Except for the human part. Keith hates taking pictures of people. He is a firm believer that the camera doesn't do people justice. It distorts them into the image that the viewer wants. And Keith can never capture their true self. He dreams he could. If only the people could see what an Ass their precious Lotor is. Rated Top Model last week, Lotor is a self-assured, narcissistic jerk. But if Keith can't find a different model before October, they'll be stuck together. He had two months left. 

Hunk waved something in his face. "Hey do you want these?"

"What?"

"The planetarium tickets. Shay and I were going to go but. . . her brother is in town so we can't." Keith took the ticket because why not? And with that he set off to see the McClain Planetarium Star Projections: Mythology show. The building was nestled in a little public park. It was surrounded by tall magnolias and weeping willows. Behind the building was a pond that was obviously well taken care of, as there was a small waterfall that ran into it, shielding a swan as a blue heron looked over from the other end.

A small moat circled the building and it rippled with impossibly clear water and wriggling koi. Water lily petals flittered across the ground as if they were running from the pond. Keith nearly used up his camera storage on it. The inside was just as beautiful. There was a grand fountain that depicted the solar system and a mosaic that showed the star’s patterns. 

Keith let himself be pushed by the small crowd into the theater where he took a seat in a plush chair and let it lean backwards. The stars above blinked into existence as the projector whirled and came to life. And then the voice began. It was like a voice Keith had never heard. It was smooth like velvet, but clear as a singer’s voice. Keith sat up to look at the man who was presenting and said one word, barely under his breath. 

“Hell.” The man was tall and lean. He had a swimmer’s shoulders and a dark tan. His face was kind, open, and fascinated with the stars. And his eyes, oh his eyes, where the bluest blue Keith had ever seen. He really should be able to come up with better words than that considering his profession but he was too lost in the eyes. They shone with emotion and projected star. And Keith didn’t even notice until the soft  _ click _ of his camera went off. His eyes widened in horror as he realized what he had done. He had just taken a kind of stalkerish picture of a random hot dude in the planetarium’s theater. Rule number one? No photography! He nearly tripped over himself in his rush to leave the room. He turned around briefly as he was closing the door, just in time for blue eyes to connect with his. 

* * *

 

 

Lance was done. Just. Done. He was done with his brothers, his sisters, his mom, and his customers. No food in the theater, he says.  Phones on silent. No videos. Loud children must be taken away. Do not touch the projector. No photos in the theater, he says. Do they listen? No! Never! Every day he has one person that just. . . fucks up. Almost on purpose.  And that guy, He just, snapped a pic! In the middle of his session! With a, not to mention, a PROFESSIONAL CAMERA! 

He sank into his bed and thought about the awkward photographer. The man was short. Not below average short, but shorter than Lance. Which is not hard to do. He had longer black hair, and the more lance thought about it, the more it started to look just a little like a mullet. Weird. He had bright violet eyes that Lance caught himself staring at. He looked some what asian, with creamy white skin and smaller eyes.

He mentally slapped himself again. Now was no time to be day dreaming. Now was the only time he gets to actually do what he wanted to do. He hurried over to his cluttered desk, carelessly sweeping things aside, searching for his sketchbook. Lance was forced to give up his art major when he got the call. 

“ _ Mijo. Mijo _ come home. Please, your Papa. . . come home.” His mother had called him in the dead of night, choking on tears. Before he could react she had hung up, not wanting to force her son to listen to her cry over the phone. He had rushed back to his hometown, only to find his father in a hospital bed, diagnosed with cancer. Bad cancer. Ma had curled her small body up in a chair, gripping her high school sweetheart’s hand as tight as she could.

He died a month later.

Lance and his sibling took over his planetarium. Juan is the main manager, Bella run customer services, Isabel runs the telescope, and Lance does projector presentations. It’s smooth running and rakes in a lot of money but Lance can never truly go back to his dream.

He looked at the detailed pencil sketch of the pond out back. He noticed the black haired man sitting on one of the benches. Lance erased him. This needed to stop. He didn’t even know the guy! It was just some random creeper that happened to be hot. That’s all. If only he believed that. Lance groaned and let his head drop into his hands. So much for a successful drawing session. He went to his bed and layed down with his phone. He pulled up Tumblr and scrolled through for a bit before opening  Snapchat and messaging his best friend.

**LanceyLance:** hunkkkkkkkkk

**Huggable:** what

**LanceyLance:**  i have a dilemma

**Huggable:** details

**LanceyLance:** * sent a photo* u see this?

**Huggable:** ur mom’s pond?

**Huggable:** oh u mean the guy

Lance wrote out the whole story for his friend who managed to provide the correct reactions and commentary. Lance has known Hunk forever. They met in middle school and were inseparable. They managed to still stay pretty tight after they moved away for college and Hunk was really there for him when his dad died. Around the time that Lance started working at the Planetarium, Hunk scored a job at Altea’s Modeling, Photography, and Videography company. He works with costume design so he’s always super busy, but he and Lance find ways to hang out.

Hunk invited him to hang out with his other friends and coworkers the next day and Lance agreed, excited to meet any friend of his. He fell asleep, unprepared for the next day.

 

* * *

 

It was a tradition. Every Wednesday, the group would go to the outdoor mall and stroll around and get lunch, as Wednesdays were often slow and uneventful days. Somehow, Keith always managed to get to the meeting spot early, so he usually sits on the edge of the large marble fountain and watches the people go by. And that was where he was headed this week. That is, until he saw someone in his typical spot. And not just someone, oh no, it was the guy from the Planetarium. Keith froze on the other side of the fountain, looking through the water at him. As if he had read his mind, the boy turned around and they locked eyes. He had forgotten the blue. They had been haunting him all week and he had somehow managed to make that perfectly vibrant color fade in his memory. He was breath taking.

Of course, the boy didn’t share this opinion. “You!” He stood thrusting an accusatory finger in his direction before marching over to Keith. “You’re the creepy camera guy!” Keith wanted to run. Just run. Save himself from the explanation. But he can’t do that now can he? His friends will come soon. So Keith will just suffer. Awkwardness, activated.

“Uh… hi,” he said through a dry throat.

“Hi?! Why are you stalking me?” Keith’s eyes grew large, hearing the boy say this.

“I am not!”

“Why did you take a picture of me? Why are you here?!”  
“I’ll have you know that I am waiting for my friends to come so we can eat!” Keith stubbornly crossed his arms and stared the boy down. He watched the fire fade from behind his eyes.

“Oh. Um, I am too, actually.” He let his arms hang at his side and looked uncomfortable.

Keith panicked, not wanting to make up feel too awkward for some reason. “Do you want to see the picture?” When the boy nodded, Keith took out his camera from the bag that he always kept with him. He scrolled through a couple of pictures before he got to the on of the boy. He was ethereal, skin glowing a haunted blue under endless stars, eyes reflecting the universe. The boy gasped.

“Damn. I look… damn.” He turned to Keith. “I’m Lance. Lance McClain. Sorry for yelling at you.” Keith shrugged.

“Honestly I would too. I’m sorry for taking it without your permission. I just acted on instinct. I’m Keith Kogane.” Lance smiled.

“Nice to meet you, Keith. Also, what did you mean, acting on instinct?”

Keith sat on the side of the fountain and Lance sat next to him. “Well, I’m a photographer. If I see something… ” he paused and turned red, “ Pretty, I snap a picture.” Lance also turned red.

**Author's Note:**

> So its rough and I know that but if anyone who decides to read this has any comments, feel free to say whatever you want. Thanks.
> 
> Next Chapter: Let's play a fun game of, how awkward can these too possibly be? Hint: hella


End file.
